1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of molecule separation. More specifically, the present invention relates to electromagnetic energy driven separation methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Though a multitude of refinements have been developed to improve the distinctness of the partitioning and increase its rate, better resolution of molecular species continues to be sought. This is particularly true when complex cell or protein populations, such as biological fluids are being separated. In gel filtration terms, the elution time is decreased for these species while the zones are narrowed. In microchip processing terms, fluids are pumped along channels formed in semiconductor substrates in devices such as microchip arrays used for diagnostic testing or for high throughput screening. The channels may be created by conventional means such as chemical etching or lithography.
Although some of the known techniques have been used successfully in separating molecules or moving fluids along channels in semiconductor devices, the development of further and other techniques more efficient and reliable separation would be attainable, and so are techniques for moving a plurality of samples into a microarray of a plurality of wells connected by one or more channels for the purpose of testing or synthesis of samples.
The prior art is deficient in the lack of effective means of separating molecules in tiny and precise volumes by applying electromagnetic energy. Furthermore, the prior art is deficient in the lack of effective means of moving an accurate volume of fluid to appropriate chambers on the microarray by applying the electromagnetic energy. The present invention fulfills this long-standing need and desire in the art.
The present invention describes methods and devices for delivering electromagnetic energy to move fluids and compounds through various separation media or for the purpose of delivering fluids in small quantities. Specifically, the invention describes methods and devices for separating compounds in various media as a result of imparting electromagnetic energy to create impulse transients, creating direct pressure on molecules based on absorption or reflection characteristics, or by creating optically active derivatives of compounds which migrate in a medium as a result of pressure imparted from a source of electromagnetic energy. Further described are microfluidic devices which utilize electromagnetic energy to create a pressure on fluids thereby allowing for manipulation of extremely small volumes.
In one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method for separating molecules in a mixture, comprising the steps of applying the mixture to a support; and irradiating the mixture with electromagnetic energy, wherein the electromagnetic energy creates a pressure wave, a dipole force or an incoherent force in the mixture, which causes the separation. Preferably, the electromagnetic energy is selected from the group consisting of radiofrequency, microwave, and light. Still preferably, the support is a liquid or semi-solid support.
In another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method for increasing the diffusion rate of a substance in a medium, comprising the step of applying electromagnetic energy to the medium containing the substance, wherein the electromagnetic energy generates propagating pressure wave, dipole force or incoherent force in the medium, thereby increasing the diffusion rate of the substance. Preferably, the electromagnetic energy is selected from the group consisting of radiofrequency, microwave, and light. A representative medium includes a liquid or semi-solid medium.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of moving fluids on a substrate, comprising the steps of applying electromagnetic energy to the fluids, wherein the electromagnetic energy generates a propagating pressure wave, dipole force, or incoherent force at the fluid-substrate interface, thereby moving the fluids on the substrate. Preferably, the substrate is a microchip, a microarray plate or a solid support other than a microchip or microarray plate. Still preferably, the electromagnetic energy is selected from the group consisting of radiofrequency, microwave, and light.
Other and further aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the presently preferred embodiments of the invention given for the purpose of disclosure.